


The Funtime Rabbit

by Alexander_Wesker



Series: An improbable couple and the dark ghost lurking behind them [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's (Books)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Michael has William's eyes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: For once, it was good to be able to see one of those machines with the same awe of a child





	The Funtime Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProblematicPines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicPines/gifts).



When Michael asked to him if he wanted to see the latest project he had worked on, Carlton accepted, really curious to see, what was the thing on which Michael had worked for almost half a year.

  
And his curiosity was such that not even going at the Afton house bothered him as it usually did, that and the fact that this time he actually didn't have to enter in the effective house but only in Michael's workshop.

  
What was the thing on which Michael had worked so much on was really easy to see, it captured Carlton's attention immediately.

  
It was a robot, an animatronic, with the resemblance of an antropomorphized rabbit. There was no sintetic fur on it instead the plates that made it's esoskeletron were just painted on, it's body was entirely white, and the only things that were of a different color were the joints, the belly and the internal part of the ears that were painted with a bright yellow, it's plastic eyes had bright purple irises and same color of his bowtie, and under it there were two black buttons.

The rabbit had a big smile on it's face, and all around looked like one of the Circus animatronics that Carlton had... _seen_ almost two years ago, but... it seemed a lot less _threatening_. And it wasn't just the fact that it was still, but it didn't have the same _unsettling_ _aura_ that the Circuses had.

  
"What do you think?" Michael's voice appeared to came from... nowhere, Carlton had still to see him, and the sudden sound almost scared him.

"Where...?"Carlton asked without actually wanting to say that.

"Here" Michael answered and this time Carlton was able to understand from where Michael's voice was coming from.

  
_It was the rabbit._

  
Rabbit that now was actually moving, with slow, elegant steps that looked strange for such a cartoonish creature. It walked towards him, still Carlton didn't sensed nothing dangerous about it.

Then it stopped and one of his white plastic hands reached for something on it's face, a small, almost invisible, button near it's left ear. As it pushed it, the plates of his face started opening and behind the rabbit mask there was Michael's face.

  
"So... what do you think?" he asked again, this time a bit hesitantly.

"You created a _springlock_ suit...?"

Michael looked at him for a moment and than he said: "Not exactly, _this_ ," and he moved his hands as to underline the entire animatronic rabbit " is simultaneously an animatronic and a suit, but not as a springlock suit. I managed to create this in such a way that its robotic parts didn't need to be retracted for making space for a performer to get inside, instead both can armoniously work at the same time. So... no more accidents because a springlock failed, creating a domino effect with the others. It's perfectly safe! I tested it myself"

Carlton was impressed by Michael explaination, by his genious. He took something that was basically a death trap and made it totally safe.

"I mean... I know that it's a bit... futile... since after what happened here no-one will ever buy one of my design... but, yeah, I thought that... I could still try? See if I able to make this things as safe as they can be, I mean there is a lot of work still to-"Michael's ramblings were interrupted by Carlton with a chaste kiss, that was done as quickly as it started but that was quite what was needed to stop Michael panicked explainations.

"You have one of the most brilliant mind, I've ever known, Mike"Carlton said with a little smile on his face "You took something that was instable, that was quite litterally a death trap and you made it secure. You took something horrible and made it beautiful"

And even if Michael didn't smile at the praise, his silvery eyes sparkled, surprise and joy that filled them.

"You... you really think that?"

"Yes, I would never lie to you, Michael"

This time a faint, soft, smile bent Michael lips and he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know what or how to say it. But his eyes said everything his words couldn't. Then after some moments he said: "I hope you'll like this next surprise"

  
After saying that he closed the rabbit mask and after taking a few steps back he said with a bubbly, cartoon-like voice: "Welcome to the first show of Funtime Springbonnie, please take a seat and enjoy the show"

Carlton was a bit surprised by the sudden change in Michael demanour but he was curious of what he was going to do, so he did has Michael said and waited for the 'show' to start.

A soft, cheerful music came from the robotic suit. And while singing with that bubbly voice, Funtime Springbonnie danced. It was... strange but in a good way, looking at that, Carlton couldn't do more than looking at him in awe, for how fluid and how good he was while doing that dance routine as if he did it a lot of times before of this.

 _Michael was a born performer_.

And for once, it was good to look at one of those machines with the same awe of a kid.

And Carlton felt a blossom of warmth bloom in his chest, loving Michael even more. Because whether or not he realized it, he was, with that, slowly healing something in Carlton that he never thought would be cured.

Michael was _everything_ that Carlton could have ever asked for.

 

And he would absolutely help him in showing this showman side of himself a bit more, he was too _good_ in what he was doing to let this remain hidden.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story, and I would like to thanks ProblematicPines for the prompt that inspired it.


End file.
